


Dear Diary, I wished for late night phone calls, but not like this

by wisteriiaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff, I don't know, Idiots in Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Or I'm the idiot, implied sunaosa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28110483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisteriiaa/pseuds/wisteriiaa
Summary: "Dear Diary,How do I tell my cousin to stop calling me in the middle of the night to rant about how annoyingly attractive his teammate is without hurting his feelings?PS I think I need to stock up on Ibuprofen."- Motoya
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 153





	Dear Diary, I wished for late night phone calls, but not like this

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~ I wrote something similar for KNB years ago. 😆😆 This time, just saw that running illustration with Kiyoomi and Motoya, with Atsumu's "comment" too, and I just have feelings, okay? 😅😅
> 
> This is more of a crack and it's really self-indulgent, please don't take this seriously! 😁😁
> 
> Also, I'm in love with Atsumu (and thirsty) and I think it will show HAHAHA. So forgive this piece of shit. _Yeah, me._

" - there, it's _absurd_. _I absolutely hate it._ I **_NEVER_** wanna see it again. I don't think they - "

Motoya stifles a yawn as he slowly adjusts from his dream state to his cousin's... _rambling_. " _Okay_ , _okay..._ _calm down,_ Kiyo." 

Normally, Kiyoomi wouldn't be this talkative, passionate about a topic, or _whatever, so_ it baffles him to the point that he wonders if he was still stuck in his dream world instead. _That would be more plausible_ , to be honest. "So, you were saying you don't like this... _ad_? _Poster_?"

He spared a fleeting glance at his bedside clock, _1 am_ , it reads... and _god knows_ how much he resisted the urge to facepalm. His team has a scheduled intensive training tomorrow - _later, rather_ \- and he _really_ needs every ounce of sleep he can get before that. **Everyone** knows that a scheduled intensive training in the professional volleyball scene is just _literal hell,_ to put it simply.

Part of his brain just wants to drop the call and pretend he's got a bad signal _(Kiyo probably won't believe that shit but he'll deal with that tomorrow)_. But then... this is Kiyoomi we're talking about - he rarely lets out his thoughts, his _inner monologue_ out in the open, let alone call or chat, and it was enough to keep him awake over _whatever this is_. 

"Motoya... were you even listening?" There was accusation, and a hint of hurt(?) in his cousin's tone that he _somewhat_ feels a little guilty. 

"I am, Kiyo..." He rubs an eye with his free hand, and blinked away the remnants of his sleepiness. "I heard you... It's Atsumu, _right_? Miya Atsumu. He has this, _uhm_ , new _advertisement_ and... you were annoyed at him?"

Kiyoomi was silent for a couple of seconds, but soon responded with a hesitant: " _Yes,_ "

"...that's about right. But it's specifically because that ad is all over the billboards now."

 _Okay_... Motoya feels as if he's trying to solve some kind of riddle here, and that's just the usual stuff with his cousin, you _always_ gotta read between the lines. And that's cool and all cause he'd always been a good, loving, _smart_ cousin, _hehe_. But it's _1am_ and his brain is fried... so he'd rather not go through the entire painful process of debunking the mystery that is Sakusa Kiyoomi's _brain._ "Kiyo, I think I'm still missing the point here... _Why were you annoyed again?_ "

"Toya..." There was a long, exasperated sigh at the end of the line. " _Have you seen that ad_?"

 _Oh_ , _he'd seen that ad, all right_. Seen it after practice the other day when he and Sunarin decided to drop by Shibuya to buy some new kneepads. It's quite memorable to him _actually_ , but for a different reason which is: It's the _first time_ he'd seen his usually stoic teammate doubled over in laughter, _literally_ unable to breathe that he almost clung on to him for support. 

_And_ , in the midst of _that_ uncharacteristic laughing fit _(which also caught bystanders attention, by the way)_ , he still managed to fish out his phone, snapped a pic of the ad, and sent it over a messaging app. He received a call afterwards to which he answered immediately, and a muffled guffaw blasted through his phone's speakers, " _Babe_ ," _a laugh_ , "Babe, _I can't!_ " _another laugh,_ "We have to let Aran-san and the others see this."

If he died of asphyxation, it would be _so, so_ _embarassing_ to tell his family and friends that it's because he saw this _Emporio Armani underwear_ advertisement of Miya Atsumu of MSBY Black Jackals flashing in succession with other advertisements in a _250m(?) **eight-storey**_ long digital signboard in Shibuya.

Motoya took a _looonnngg_ good look at the ad, and honestly wondered _why_?

Truth be told, Miya Atsumu is not his cup of tea. He'd always liked 'em _cute and_ _small, sassy,_ but someone not _jerk-ish_ , _thank you very much_... BUT he does have _eyes_ , and he could appreciate a fine specimen of a man when he sees one. AND he's not gonna lie... this _**eight-storey**_ display of the setter's naked torso is just enough to make him question his preferences.

Atsumu's standing there with a seductive gaze like some high class _gigolo_ , leaning against a wall with a hand on the back of his head (flexing _his biceps, perhaps),_ clad with nothing but a small piece of colorful _Emporio Armani_ underwear.

His extremely toned, and well-defined pectorals and abs were on full display, and the photographer even angled the shot perfectly to capture those _damn thighs_. _Foul, your honor._

It's a small community for pro volleyball players, so even Motoya already came across several thirst posts or tweets regarding Miya Atsumu's _damn thighs_. _Boy,_ these advertisers really know how to exploit people's weaknesses.

And it's not just the thighs... If you're one thirsty fan, _heck_ , even if you're just some random onlooker, you can _actually_... see yourself looking at the V of his abdominal muscles, _going_ _down_ on the underwear which fits so snugly that you could actually see the length and girth of _that thing_. And honestly speaking, it's really _, really monstro -._..

 _Okay, shit._ **Stop, brain**. He needs _brain bleach_. He ain't gonna entertain that kind of thought in this house even if he's just spitting facts. Nope. _Nope_.

"Toya?" Kiyoomi's voice pulled him back to the present. "I'm asking if you'd seen that ad."

_Oh, right._

"Yeah... I've seen it on Shibuya the other day."

"And?"

_Okay? What was he supposed to say?_

"He's kinda hot, _I guess_?"

"What?" There was a gasp, an _offended gasp_ , and Motoya wondered what he said wrong(?). "Are you having a crush on him now, Motoya?"

"Kiyo, _please_ , I am not..."

"Good. Cause he's a jerk. I hate him. So much. I wanna take that advertisement down."

Motoya gently massaged his temples, he can already feel the migraine come morning. "I don't think I really understand why you want to do that, Kiyo."

 _I also don't understand any of this conversation... to be honest_.

"Cause it's _preposterous_. People should NOT be seeing that thing. I don't wanna see it. _Nobody_ should see it." 

Oh.

 _Ohhh_... If... if he's not mistaken...

"You mean his sculpted abs?"

" _Yes. His sculpted abs._ "

"Or his huge thighs?"

" _His huge thighs, yes._ "

"Or his _two-storey_ long schlong?"

"Two-storey... long. _Gods, Toya,_ are you hearing yourself right now? What are you talking about?"

 _Okay, maybe he's just looking into this a little too much_. "It was just a jok -"

"They didn't show his _schlong_ , _okay?_ He had an underwear on, _what were you thinking_?? I will catapult you to the sun, _you piece of meat_. _Nobody_ saw his... his _schlong_ or _whatever_."

 _Wow_. Motoya was just... _speechless_. Just a little bit more and he'll say _'Who are you and what have you done with my cousin?'_

"Maybe I should talk to _aunt Haruka_ about this, for once."

"Kiyo..."

"Maybe up the restrictions on advertisements in Shibuya or _something_."

"Kiyo... why do you care so much about who sees Miya Atsumu's body, or... _well_ , _schlong_?"

"For the last time, _nobody_ saw Miya's _schlong_ , Toya."

Motoya resisted the urge to scream onto his pillow. 

"Hold on, I've got a message." 

Toya listened as his cousin _probably_ unconsciously murmured the text aloud. "Good night, Omi-kun." And then he heard a small, soft, _innocent_ laugh. 

_Ohh, Kiyo..._

Kiyoomi, _also_ probably realizing that his cousin is still on the other end of the line, then cleared his throat, "I, _uh_ , got to go. Rest well, Toya."

Well, _okay_ , he's still confused, but _okay_...? He'll think about whatever this is later, or maybe _never._ But right now, he just needs more sleep. 

"Oh, and Toya?"

"Yes, Kiyo?" 

"You guys are wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

"I already saw it on the gym's showers."

"Saw what?"

"It's not _two-storeys_ long, it's **_four-storeys_** long."

And he hung up. 

_**WHAT IN THE WORLD, SAKUSA KIYOOMI?????** _

_(Three weeks later, everyone will find that the said advertisement had been replaced by a rather conservative-for-an-underwear ad but still of Miya Atsumu. This time, however, he's wearing a top, and the underwear is dark, somehow successfully hiding what this certain someone wanted to hide. How this happened? Motoya will never ask. But alas, this is a story for another time.)_

~~~

"Komori, why do you look so tired?"

"I think I had a nightmare last night, Suna."

"Poor you."

_"I know, right."_

~~~

"Toya, what does it mean when your teammate started calling your nickname twice. _I'm asking for a friend._ "

The next time Motoya receives a late night call from his dear cousin is two days later while he was in the middle of dreaming a _certain someone_ with brown eyes and short, brown hair. He only gets to meet _that person_ in his dreams nowadays, and it ended up getting interrupted. _He just wants to cry now_... and it's such a good dream too. 

_12:30am_

It's earlier this time though, he'll give Kiyoomi that.

" _Hmmmn_ , what do you mean calling your nickname twice?" 

Motoya heard a choking sound _(probably from his nighttime tea or something)_ , then a series of subdued coughs before his cousin responded a wee bit defensively, " _I said_ I'm asking for a friend. It's not _my_ nickname."

 _Geezus._ "Kiyo, I'm talking in general here..."

" _Oh_... sorry..." A sharp exhale, "So, _uhm_ , calling your nickname twice in a sense that... they're making it... _cuter_."

" _Cuter, how_?"

"...okay, what's _your_ nickname?"

" _Uhm_ , Toya?"

" _......Right_. So one of your teammates starts calling you _Toya-Toya_ , what does that mean?"

 _Erm... Newsflash_ , _Kiyo._ _Toya-Toya_ doesn't even come close to a millimeter of this _'cute' you're talking about..._

_..._

_What's going on with him?_

_..._

Wait.

_Wait..._

Yesterday, a _certain platinum blonde_ also called him - _well_ , he actually called Suna, then requested to pass the call to him. _"Toya-kun! What's Omi-Omi's favorite food?"_

_Omi-Omi._

_Omi-Omi..._

_Cute._

_Omi... Omi..._

_In a sense that they're making it cuter..._

_Omi-Omi..._

...

...

...

...

...

_Being annoyed at an underwear ad..._

_..._

_Four-storeys long..._

_"Nobody saw Miya's schlong, Toya."_

...

...

...

_Good night Omi-kun._

_*chuckles*_

...

...

...

_Omi-Omi..._

...

...

...

...

🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯

🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯🤯

Motoya's realization that Sakusa Kiyoomi seems to now be coming out of age _(he's a late bloomer, okay?)_ , having his first crush _(actually, it's the second one after Wakatoshi-kun)_ manifested monkeys with cymbals parading around his head along with the flashbacks of the first time he met Kiyo, the first time he saw those jigsaw puzzles in his room, the first time they joined a school volleyball club.

_Oh my... So that was what this all is about..._

_They grow up so fast..._

_He's gonna cry..._

"Toya? You... still there?"

_"Toya...?"_

_(Kiyoomi was no longer able to communicate with Motoya that morning(?) since he became too busy communicating with himself.)_

~~~

"Komori, your eyes look puffy. What's up?"

" _Yeah_ , you look like you've been crying?"

"Don't worry guys, I'm just... so, so _proud of my son, Kiyo._ "

"Your what now???"

~~~

"Toya, I heard a joke today... I think it's quite funny."

 _That's new.._. Motoya thinks he never heard his cousin laugh or even got fascinated by a joke before.

 _Oh, wait..._ he did!

There was this one guy from their college class who told his friend, _'Hey wanna hear a joke?'._ And his friend simply replied with an uninterested _'Yeah sure',_ so the guy teased him with a _'Your whole life',_ then laughed out loud. His friend looked at him in all seriousness and said, _'My life is not a joke, Yo-kkun. Jokes have meaning'_. The whole class who heard the entire exchange fell silent.

And then there's _Sakusa Kiyoomi_ who let out an uncharacteristic snort at the exact moment, and excused himself to the bathroom. _How could he ever forget that day?_

_It's probably one of those jokes again._

"All right, fire away!", he tried to sound as enthusiastic as possible even though it's 1:15am _again_ and he thinks he could hear his bed softly cooing _'Toooyyaaa-kunnn, get back herrrre, youuu~'_.

"Okay." Kiyoomi inhales, "Two germs are in a relationship, but one day the other just decided to break it off."

Toya furrows his eyebrows in concentration. _Okay, so far, so good._

"What do you think was the reason?"

Motoya no longer tries to think of an answer and goes straight to " _Hmmmn_ , what's the reason?"

_And then..._

And then, he thought he'd never hear it again, but _there it is_ once more. _Sakusa Kiyoomi's snort™_ going unmissed over the phone's speakers.

And even before telling the punch line too!!

_Ohh Kiyo..._

"It's because," a muffled laugh, "the other germ was making him _sick.._."

Then he went on a _laughing fit._ _A LAUGHING FIT._ Something Motoya never thought he'd hear his whole life... He sounded so _carefree_ , so innocent. His laugh was as fresh as snow, as pleasantly pure as a wind chime swaying against the warm, spring breeze... 

And Toya feels so, _so_ soft for his cousin. The joke was not particularly funny to him, and it still confuses him that it's a _normal joke_ and not some dark humor, more _Kiyo-like_ joke, but he finds himself laughing alongside his cousin, infected by his moment of happiness. 

"But where did you hear that joke, Kiyo?", he finds himself asking.

"Oh," he stops, "From Miya."

Oh.

"When we went out for dinner."

 _Ohh_.

"You went out with Atsumu for dinner?" Toya clears his throat. "Just the two of you?"

"Yeah."

Oh boy, _oh boy_!!! His cousin's probably gonna have a love life sooner than he think. _Damn_ , he might cry again.

But _wait_ , he doesn't know this Atsumu too well yet. What if he's just using Kiyoomi??? What if he's into some weird stuff?? What if he just wants Kiyo for his body??? What if he's just playing him???? _Oh gods, what if he's a furry????_

_Remind him to text Miya Atsumu later about this._

This will be Kiyo's first relationship, if ever. That dude better not be out there to hurt his cous -

"Toya, I'm just wondering..." Motoya hears the hesitation in his voice, something he also never heard from him, _ever_. "Am I bothering you with my calls...?"

_Oh gods._

This must be the second hardest question he'd heard right next to _"Why are are we still here? Just to suffer?"_. And it's making him sweat bullets.

He wanted to answer _'Yes, Kiyo. A little bit... Can you call a little earlier?'_. But deep down, he knows that his cousin can be a little soft, especially if it's something he kind of _overthinks_ about. 

A few more seconds passed, and he finds himself answering, "No, Kiyo!! I love hearing from you, _okay_?" 

"..."

And _he knows it_ , even without any sound, he just _knows_ that there was a smile behind that silence. "Okay, _thank you_."

He's not lying though. It was really nice hearing from his cousin. His timing was just.... _errr_... He'd rather not think about it, unless he regrets himself not saying _anything_ about it. 

He hopes he won't regret it. _Well, of course, he won't!!_ Kiyoomi's happiness makes him happy too. That's all he'd ever hoped for for him. And he'll always be there to support him whenever he needs him.

~~~

_He regrets it_. _Oh gods,_ he regrets not saying anything a month before when his cousin first asked him...

He's sporting a _terrible, terrible_ headache right now, probably because their routine had been going on for quite some time now. Sunarin said that there's a medicine to _prevent_ headaches, migraines or _whatever_. And he's so, _so_ tempted to take them. But he read online that it's still better to just take a medicine for migraines when it already started. So... _'Guess I'll die.jpeg'._

_Arrgh, he probably just needs to stock up on Ibuprofen more..._

And... _good lord_ , there's even more to his _'suffering'_. Right now, he feels as if he knows more about Atsumu than he knows about his own crush. _AND THAT'S AN OUTRAGE_. _Damnit, Kiyo_. 

He no longer needs to know that Atsumu likes _fatty tuna_. That he's a Libra whose birthday is on October 05, 1995 _(Motoya doesn't even remember his own mom's birthday sometimes??)_. And he no longer needs to know _indirectly_ that Pisces _(definitely not Kiyo)_ is extremely compatible with Libras...

Also, he shouldn't even know that Atsumu can _sing_ , and that he sends his cousin a voice clip sometimes to help him fcking sleep _(Help your cousin sleep too, Kiyo...)._ Nor hear how Atsumu can be so selfless, and dedicated to his spikers, or to _anyone_ , at that... _(He still doesn't understand that though... Kiyo sure is one lovestruck fool)_. 

Motoya even knows that Atsumu likes this Russian Volleyball Player - this _Orlov_ , and Kiyo proceeds to tell him how amazing his serves are. _The heck_ , he only wants to hear about _one_ Russian player, and he misses him _so bad_. 

He badly wants to start a diary to relieve him of his thoughts. _Yeah, that's right_. He religiously wrote on them daily back in high school.

_Dear Diary,_

_I wish for late night phone calls._

_\- Toya_

He remembers writing back then, but right now, he just regrets writing that shit, and adds at the back of his mind, _"but not like this."_

 _Maybe diaries are cursed_. He heard about this _law of attraction_ once - if you want something, you have to _claim it_ , and it will manifest. And his wish in that diary did manifest... but in a way that he definitely _did not_ expect. _So he won't start writing on one again_.

 _Well_ , even if the diary's not cursed, he's also too afraid that he'll only subconsciously fill it with details about Atsumu, _courtesy of Kiyo_. Details like those two _similar-to-Kiyo_ moles on _his thighs_ , his cousin " _accidentally"_ saw on their gym showers _again_ the other day. Or the way he eats so messily, _'it's annoying'_.

_Kiyo, please..._

"Toya," He searched for the owner of the voice across the street, and saw the subject of his thoughts jogging towards him. " _Sorry_... had a call."

A call. _Righhht_. No need to ask who, Toya would rather not have this _longgggg_ talk about a certain _'idiot'_ again. Right now, he just wants to spend some time with his cousin after they agreed to meet up to do some Christmas shopping. 

"It's all right!", he responds with a smile and his cousin simply nods. "So, where'd you wanna go first?"

" _Uhm_ , can you accompany me to the hairdresser first?" It was subtle, but there was a sense of unease in Kiyoomi's voice.

" _S_ ure!! You gonna get a haircut or _something_?" 

His cousin tried to avoid meeting his eyes, and murmured under his face mask, "I'm gonna dye my hair..." 

"...you're gonna what now?" 

"I said I'm gonna - "

"Yeah... I, _ah_ , heard you. Was just surprised... Which color you looking at?"

"Orange."

 _Fck_.

He _really_ had to choose something loud, and bright.

...

....

 _Ackkk - just no!!_ Motoya tried to imagine it.... Kiyoomi in an orange hair.

 _An orange hair_.

Kiyo with a _quiet, gloomy_ aura... with vibrant orange hair. This will be a worse combination for his cousin... even a worse combination than their old Itachiyama neon yellow and green jersey. Even Sakusa hated how _unpleasant_ and _eye-catching_ _(for the wrong reasons)_ those are, so _why...?_

"What gives, Kiyo?"

His cousin was still trying to avoid his gaze, and he just sighs, as if he's already tired of all his questions, "I just... think it's really... _cute_."

Motoya openly gaped at him like a fish out of water. Kiyoomi... wants to dye his hair orange cause he thinks it's _cute_.

 _Kiyo wants to look cute._

He has _so many_ questions - well, _okay_ , only _two._ And to summarize, it's just: 1) _Who?_ 2) _Why?_

 _First_... whoever was the inspiration for this orange hair? Was it someone he saw on TV? Was it someone he personally knows? 

_Wait_. 

_A cute orangehead..._ could it be his teammate _Hinata Shouyo_??

...

But why...? Kiyo likes Atsumu... _doesn't he_? _Has Motoya been reading it wrong...?_

"Kiyo, why do you want to have _Hinata Shouyo's_ _hair_?"

And then his cousin _chokes_. Actually chokes on _nothing_. He's hitting his chest, coughing a few times, uttering, "No - I - I - _hah_ \- wasn't - _hah_ \- trying to..."

Then he _blushes_ \- it wasn't too obvious because his face was covered by a mask, but Toya could clearly see the hint of pink reaching the tips of his ears. 

And now, he's confused...

 _Okay_ , maybe he should just ask.

" _Uhm_ , Kiyo, do you like Hinata-kun?"

Kiyoomi looks at him, an eyebrow raised, visibly perplexed. "I _guess_ I do? He's bearable, and he's a skillful teammate."

_Hmm, guess not in that way. Still, why...?_

His cousin then clears his throat. "I just... think that orange is a color that would look good on anyone. _Everyone_ likes it. And, _uh_ , it matches with _anyone's_ color... I think it also looks very soft to touch. And _uh_ -" 

"...okay, I understand." 

_No_ , Motoya still _doesn't_ understand it. And color doesn't even equal to softness? _What's wrong Kiyo...?_

He'll think about it later. For now, _no way in hell_ is he gonna let his cousin dye his hair with orange. "But, I'm not sure if orange would fit your image, Kiyo..."

"Oh." His cousin's gaze fell to the ground, and his eyes seem to have lost light. He just looked... so sad and _hurt(?)_. Like a kicked puppy. And Toya suddenly started questioning the meaning of life. He just wanted to hit that reset button _somewhere_ to take back what he just said. 

"OR maybe I'm mistaken!!! _Hahaha_." He quickly adds - _boy_ , his laugh sounded so, _so_ fake and he just hopes his cousin wouldn't notice. "People say my taste is a bit unique, weird, or _whatever_."

"Oh..."

 _'A second chance, I repeat, a second chance!'_ , there were little Motoyas in his head throwing confettis and setting off party poppers, and all that sht.

_Now what should he do...?_

**A.** Hurt his cousin and regret it forever, but _Greek God_ Kiyo remains.

 **B.** Not hurt his cousin, but say hello to _Ed Sheeran_ , though hotter?

...

...

_Aha!_

His answer is **C.** Call a friend!!

_And he just knows who to call._

"You know what? Let's just ask for a second opinion, _kay?_ " He was taking out his phone, and dialing a certain number faster than his cousin could even say anything.

He placed the call on speakers. 

_"Hey Motoya-kun!!! What's up?"_ A high-spirited voice echoed from the other end of the line, and Motoya knows his cousin immediately recognized the voice by the way his eyes visibly widen.

"Hey Atsumu!! This is about Kiyo. Just wanna get your opinion on something."

Kiyoomi remained rooted on the spot, silent. Or perhaps he was too surprised to even do or say _anything._

 _"Sure! Is he, ah - "_ a pause _, "there with ya right now?"_

"Ye - " He then saw his cousin gesturing for him to say _no_ \- he was shaking his head profusely like a little kid, and he's crossing his arm in an "X" in front of him. " _Erm_ , no. BUT we'll be meeting later." _Geez, Kiyo_.

" _Okay, okay._ " There was a small laugh. _"Just wanna know how I should answer ya."_

"Hey! What does that even mean?"

_"No, wait!! Didn't mean anything by that! I just love teasing Omi-kun, so it would make a difference if he's there listening."_

_Lol,_ that's pretty gay, Miya Atsumu.

_"The question?"_

" _Oh right_ , so _uhm_ , I think Kiyo wants to change his image - dye his hair or something. Do you think orange would look good on him?"

Motoya is silently praying that Atsumu could somehow persuade his cousin not to dye his hair. But _at the same time_ , he's hoping the blond could refrain his big mouth from saying anything that could hurt Kiyo. He wouldn't, _right_?

_"Hmmmn, I think it would look good on him."_

_Fck_. _It backfired_. If this was chat, he would've replied with that "You were supposed to destroy (them), not join (them)" meme. _He was sooo wrong to have called him._

And now, Kiyo would dye his hair orange, and Motoya's gonna blame himself and Atsumu for all eterni -

_"I mean, everything would look good on my Omi-Omi. He just looks... so gorgeous, ya know?"_

...

...

Hold on.

 _ **My** Omi-Omi..., _Motoya's brain echoes. _Gorgeous_... Oh _gods, here's another human too far gone._ Nobody calls their homie "gorgeous" with a tone that feels like they'd been pining for that homie for _god knows how long_.

"Pardon?"

 _"I said, he would still be devastatingly stunning no matter what color his hair is."_ Another soft chuckle, _"But if ya'd ask me, I already love his black hair as is."_

_Okay..._

_Man..._ Motoya's _somehow_ cringing at this "speech" but _please do continue, Atsumu_. He likes where this is going. 

_"Black suits him. Ya know, like the night._

_Omi-kun is like the night._

_Quiet, but calm and comforting. Scary_... _feels like the unknown, but you can't help but want to explore or know more about._

_Beautiful, that you'd find yourself staring for too long, and it actually hurts..."_

There was a short pause and a defeated sigh before he continues, 

_"Also, at the end of a long, tiring day, we're always looking forward for night to come._

_Omi-kun feels like that._

_Like someone I'd like to come home to..._

_Like a breather... a rest after a hard day's work._

_AAGGHHHHHH!!!_

_Is that weird, Motoya-kun? Please don't tell Omi-Omi, I'm begging!!!"_

_Okay, cringe gone,_ right now, Motoya just wants to cry. He'd always known... _felt_ , rather but hearing it directly from the other, as if validating his assumptions, is quite satisfying. _It's actually mutual_. _Man, if that wasn't a love confession, what is?_

Those late night phone calls sure were worth it. Though by the way Atsumu talks, he feels as if Kiyo hasn't even told him even a quarter of the details regarding their _'actual'_ relationship...

Now that he thinks about it, Kiyo only talks about his own internal monologue. _Stingy Kiyo._ _Stingy_. That has to change!

Motoya glances at his cousin and there was fondness, _softness_ in his eyes. Not surprise, like he'd expected, but _somehow_ , a knowing look - as if he'd understand, as if he just _gets_ it. 

_"Motoya-kun?? Hey? Still there?"_

"Yes, Atsumu! Understood. Thanks for your input!"

_"Glad to be of help? But I guess he'd - What the fck, Osamu! Did ya just throw this on my he - oh my god, I WILL, OKAY?? I'm just on the phone, can't you see? OH YEAH?? Fck yer! I'm gonna strangle you, you - Motoya-kun got to go, take care with Omi-kun later, kay? GET BACK HERE, OSAMU YOU fcking MISTAKE -"_

There were loud crashing sounds at the other end of the line, and a beep sound signalling the end of the call. 

_Woah. Chaotic._

Kiyoomi then clears his throat again. "Let's get moving, Toya. Need to buy those presents before the place gets too crowded." _Obviously, with a change of heart._

" _Mm mm, 'kay!_ Where to?"

"Sports shop. I want to get some _compression shorts_."

"Gotcha!"

~~~

Later that night, Motoya sends Atsumu a text message. _"Atsumu, you are a great man. I don't know if you need to hear this, but I approve of you."_ to which Atsumu replied with a crying face and a _"Motoya-kunnnnn!!! Yer the best!!!! 💖"_.

He drops his phone, and continued on his nighttime skin care routine with a smile on his face.

He was scanning through the TV channels when he chanced upon a pre-recorded MSBY interview which immediately captured his attention. The whole team was there, but the camera shifted on the three loudest members - _Atsumu, Hinata and Bokuto_.

Motoya missed the entirety of what they were talking about but the three were heartily laughing, with Hinata hunched over his seat, slapping one of Atsumu's leg. Atsumu and Bokuto on the other hand, were both clutching their stomachs, tears in their eyes.

Since Kiyoomi was in between Hinata and Bokuto, he was also caught in the camera, looking so _exasperated_ , and, Motoya guesses, tempted to roll his eyes. 

"I guess the team's dynamics was really great!" The interviewer was also laughing with them. "Also, fans have commented on _Miya-senshuu_ and _Hinata-senshuu's_ amazing combination that leaves the audience speechless!

They're calling you the _Autumn_ duo!!"

Hinata looks at the interviewer, for a moment, baffled, but immediately replaced with a big grin, _"That's so cooooool!!_ But... what does that mean?"

"I think fans have fondly called you that because of your hairs. _Yellow and Orange_ \- the color of _Autumn_!"

"AWESOME!!!! I want a duo name too!!" Bokuto exclaims.

"Fans sure are creative, huh? I love that!" Atsumu remarks with a charming _(possibly rehearsed? lol)_ smile which earned a few audible, dreamy sighs from the audience. "Hinata and I are great buddies off-cam, so I guess it shows up in the court too." He then proceeds to ruffle Hinata's _(obviously orange)_ hair. And Hinata laughs in response. 

...

...

At that moment, the shenanigans this morning all clicked to him.

 _.._.

...

 _He gets it now_. 

He just wants to laugh. 

_Boy!!!_ His cousin can sure be a bit childlike.

Worst part is, he thinks Kiyo does it unconsciously. He'd _always_ been like that ever since they were young. Like that whole competition thingy with Ushiwaka. 

He's kinda cute. _And funny._

He also scrolls through twitter that night and sees a particular post from a private account of a certain setter from Adlers. 

**Gungun yogurt** @tobiyours 🔒 • 12m

Maybe I should dye my hair blond...

 **Sunny Side Up!** @shouyours 🔒 • 11m

@tobiyours Huh? Why?? I don't think Blondieyama would suit you, babe! 

**Curly... curly... *FOAMS IN THE MOUTH*** @myaatsumu 🔒 • 10m

@tobiyours That's right, Tobio-kun!! I'm the only one who looks good in blond. 🤩🤩 Sucks to be ya!! 🥴🥴

 **Onigiri Man** @myaosamu 🔒 • 9m

@myaatsumu You do? Could've fooled me.

 **Curly... curly... *FOAMS IN THE MOUTH*** @myaatsumu 🔒 • 8m

@myaosamu Nye nye nye! Don't wanna hear that from someone with balding problems!! 🙄🙄💅💅

 **World ❤️ Star** @koutarobkt 🔒 • 7m

@myaosamu YOU'RE GOING BALD MYAA-SAM?!?!?!? 🦉🦉🦉

 **Curly... curly... *FOAMS IN THE MOUTH*** @myaatsumu 🔒 • 7m

@koutarobkt He is!!! That's why he always wear a cap. To hide it 🤪🤪 You ain't fooling anyone here.

 **Sunny Side Up!** @shouyours 🔒 • 6m

@myaatsumu HE IS?!?!?!? 😱😱 @myaosamu I can recommend you to this excellent derma I know if you want

 **Onigiri Man** @myaosamu 🔒 • 6m

@koutarobkt @shouyours I AM NOT. DON'T LISTEN TO THAT FOOL. @sakusak can you pick up these children?? They're bothering another team's setter, see?

 **NotKiyo** @sakusak 🔒 • 5m

@myaosamu I want nothing to do with them. 

**World ❤️ Star** @koutarobkt 🔒 • 5m

@sakusak Omiiiiiiii-kun 🥺🥺🥺🥺🥺

 **Curly... curly... *FOAMS IN THE MOUTH*** @myaatsumu 🔒 • 4m

@sakusak Omi-Omiiiii, you still love us though, right? 🥺👉👈

Motoya laughs. Look at this idiot, acting like he did not just _almost_ dye his hair orange. 

On the other hand, _yes_ , he does, Atsumu. _Yes, he does._

~~~

_12:45 am_ , he was _once again_ , awaken by a call - _yep_ , Kiyo's regular late night call. 

_Sweet_.

"Motoya, why do you have Miya's number by the way?" 

"Hello to you too, Kiyo..." He yawns, "Well, he calls me."

There was a pregnant pause, and soon after, Motoya _realizes_ the meaning behind the question. _Geez_ , his cousin can really be a little childish sometimes. 

"He called me to ask about you, Kiyo."

"Oh..." A hint of hesitation was in his tone once more, "W-what did he ask?"

"Your favorite food one time. The other, your favorite cleaning brand. Another one, your _type_."

"My _type_? What did you say...?"

"I said, your type includes a Wing Spiker from Schweiden Adlers. Tall, _beautiful_ , muscled men, preferably named _Ushijima Wakatoshi._ " 

"WHAT?!?!?!?"

Toya was joking, _of course_. He never said that. He just wants to pull his cousin's leg _hehe_. _Revenge!!!_

"Why would - how would you, okay, when was this? What did he say - "

Tonight, he's gonna have some fun teasing him. _Hehe_. 

~~~

The _hair incident™_ \- no, wait the _Miya Atsumu night Omi spiel™ (that's better)_ marked a new arc for their late night phone calls. Motoya likes to call it the **_Atsumu's face appreciation(?)_** arc.

It is as it's named. Kiyo had been calling him a week straight now, ranting about how _annoyingly attractive_ this teammate is. _It's the most irritating arc yet, he's having a migraine every time he remembers._

Goes like this:

"Toya, when Miya smiles genuinely... he just... looks so _bright_."

"Okay?"

"I hate it."

"Huh? Why?"

"I want to put a sack to cover that face."

"But why???"

_"I can't stand it. I'm melting."_

One time it was like this:

"Toya, Miya's face ranked #2 among this official _"Prettiest Japanese Volleyball player"_ poll. 

"And?"

"He doesn't deserve it."

"Huh?"

_"He deserves #1."_

Yesterday, it went like this:

"Motoya. _I can't do this anymore_. I am so tired of Miya looking at me."

"Looking at you how?"

"Just looking at me."

"What do you mean, Kiyo?"

"When he looks at me and his face has those cute things."

"What cute things?"

"You know... those half-lidded eyes."

"Uh-huh?"

"That beautiful, arched nose."

"Mm mm..."

"Those squishy cheeks..."

"Okay..."

"Those pink, plump lips."

"Kiyo... That's just his face."

"I know. I can't stand it."

"Kiyo..."

_"I want to kiss him senseless."_

And that, _folks_ , is the closest to confession he's ever gotten to hear from his cousin.

 _What the fck is this sht_... He just wants them to date, _damnit_ _(And he wants to get enough sleep too, please.)_ What is this slow burn? _(And this corny romcom)_ He can't do this anymore. He wants to cry...

Kiyo's in denial, and it seems that Atsumu's not doing anything either. It feels like they won't go anywhere. He can't do this anymore... _These two are such idiots._

Somebody please call them out... _Okay, maybe he will._

Next thing he knew, he's chatting up Atsumu. 

For the love of anything that is holy, CONFESS TO KIYO ALREADY, YOU HEATHEN. I AM ON MY KNEES.🧎🧎

_08:55 am_

**[Atsumu]**

MOTOYA-KUN WTF???!?!? What is with you and Samu today? He just said the same thing!!!

_08:56 am_

Oh yeah? Maybe he's someone who's so so tired of listening to some idiot pine for another idiot at _1 am._

_08:59 am_

**[Atsumu]**

Wait, _what_? How did you know?!?!? I do call him around that time. Are you a mind-reader or something? 

_09:02 am_

Holy fck, I was just projecting, but you and [REDACTED] are such heartless creatures /j

(or not)

_09:04 am_

**[Atsumu]**

Motoya-kun, I'm not getting any of this. 😭😭

_09:05 am_

Don't mind that.

JUST PLEASE...

I AM SO TIRED OF THIS SLOWBURN, ENEMIES TO LOVERS AO3 TRASH FIC. END MY SUFFERING.

_08:59 am_

**[Atsumu]**

What are you talking about? Are you okay???

_09:02 am_

Just... just confess to Kiyo already.

I'll even treat you to sushi. You like fatty tuna, don'cha?

I'm desperate here.

_09:07 am_

**[Atsumu]**

You will? 😳😳 No takebacks?

_09:09 am_

Huh?

09:10 am

**[Atsumu]**

Cause I am...

I'm planning to confess to Omi-Omi soon... >////<

_09:12 am_

...

....

.....

.......

.........

Komori Motoya (23):

~~~

Motoya waits. And waits. Until he no longer can't. It's been _a week_ since he'd last heard from Kiyo.

 _And sure_ , he'd been sleeping peacefully. He's being graced by dreams of his _crush_ once more. His eyebags are getting better, according to Sunarin. His crops are growing, his skin is clear, his eyebrows are lit, the sun is shining. 

BUT... he feels that something is incredibly wrong here. He'd sent Kiyo a dozen text messages for the past week and haven't gotten any replies.

Supposedly, Atsumu confessed during that week. And he gets it, they might be _lovey-dovey_ right now, doing _gods-know-what_ that he lacks the time for him now or _something_. 

But then, call it a cousin or a self-proclaimed bff instinct, but it seems as if that's not the case. ( _Well_ , he did see Atsumu post an ambiguous "🙂", and his cousin a weird "🗿" on twt 5 days ago. PLUS, MSBY's Captain Meian called him a while ago to tell him to check on his cousin because he'd called in sick for 2 days now.)

 _Aight_ , maybe he should visit. 

Kiyo, I heard you were sick?

I'm visiting you.

I'll bring Pocari and Umeboshi. ☺️☺️

_09:34 am_

Unexpectedly, he hears an immediate _beep_. 

**[Kiyo 💛]**

It's okay, I'm not sick.

I'm just... feeling a little down.

Please let me be alone for a while.

Sorry, Toya... 

_09:35 am_

No need to say sorry, Kiyo... 🥺🥺

But what's got you so down, if I may ask...?

_09:36 am_

**[Kiyo 💛]**

I know I shouldn't feel this way... but I just... do.

You know, Miya and I had a talk.

He just doesn't like me.

_09:37 am_

_What the fck...????_

In what world does Miya Atsumu not like Sakusa Kiyoomi?

He opens another chat box to confirm this... this absurdity, and types as fast as he could.

Hello Atsumu. Just wanna ask... I thought you confessed to Kiyo...?

_09:38 am_

**[Atsumu]**

Hello Motoya-kun.

I did... 

I told him, but he kinda rejected me. 😞😞

He just doesn't like me...

Sorry... I kinda got you and Samu's hopes up? 🥺💔

I kinda got my hopes up too. I'm rly stupid hehe 💔

Just kidding... no hehe... MOTOYA-KUN... 😭😭😭 Am I rly that unloveable? 🥺🥺🥺

Everything hurts. 💔

_09:40 am_

_OKAY, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?!?!?!?_

~~~

"Hello, good morning, _Onigiri Miya_. Location, please."

"Hello, _uhm_ , is this Osamu-san?"

"Yes, this is Miya Osamu. Who's this?"

"Komori Motoya. Sorry for calling the shop's line, I dunno how else I could reach you."

"That's fine, I was looking for ways to contact you too."

"Yeah... Have you heard?"

"Yeah."

"We should - "

"Say no more."

~~~

"Samu, yer acting sus." Atsumu eyed his twin brother accusingly, but he just shrugged his shoulders without even glancing at his direction and sticks with lazily dragging his feet up the stairs to the building's rooftop. "And is it really all right to hold a party at this time of night? Won't we get in trouble with Raijin's apartment head, or whatever?"

"Don't worry about that. Already got their permission."

Today is actually Suna's - _his brother's boyfriend's_ \- birthday and apparently, Osamu wants to _surprise_ him in the rooftop of their apartment's complex. _That is_ , if the surprise simply counts as _himself_ , cause they literally(?) did not plan anything(?). Osamu just made him prepare a dozen of onigiris and a thermos of hot cocoa, then proceeded in dragging - _more like_ kicking him out of his own flat. 

"Okay, _whatever_. But ya haven't told me your plan yet. Do we like, need to decorate the place first or something?"

"It's okay, Motoya-san already decorated it." He responded just as soon as they reached the door to the rooftop. 

And as if on cue, the door opened with Motoya smiling apologetically(?) at him, and he suddenly pulls him inside - wait, _outside_ is the right term for this. Samu, that jerk also pushed him from behind that he almost fell, face down on the floor. Good thing he has good balance, or else, SAMU WILL HAVE HELL TO PAY if he'd ever gotten even a _teeny-tiny_ scratch or bump on his face. 

It took a few moments for him to get his bearings back, but the next thing he knows, Motoya and Samu had already closed the door, and he's now... staring back at a pair of dark, _dreamy_ eyes which had always, _always_ made his insides physically tremble. It only belongs to one person...

_Omi-kun..._

And his expression shows that he's just as flabbergasted as he currently is. 

Then it all made sense to Atsumu. He heads for the door and bangs it a few times. "OSAMU... MOTOYA-KUN... What were ya guys thinking?!?!?"

"Sorry 'Tsumu, I'm coming back for ya in the morning. For now make sure to talk to him. _Properly_ , this time."

Kiyoomi stands next to him, and also calls out, "Toya... you told me we're just gonna have bbq with Suna..."

"Kiyo... _I'm really sorry_. But there must be something wrong with the last time you two talked. I'll come back in the morning, _'kay_? Make sure to talk to him."

~~~

Osamu wasn't lying when he said that the place was decorated. Not _overly_ decorated but it seems that they've set up a "camp", or more like a pillow fortress on the far side of the area, covered with fairy lights and all that sht. It's kind of like those aesthetic camps you see online.

And it's kinda _adorable_ , if not for the fact that he and the person who just rejected him would have to share it for the night.

He unabashedly slides himself inside, and takes out an alcohol spray from his bag, and sprays it all over the area _(he still brings one out of habit)_. He steels himself... _Here goes_... "Omi-kun, c'mere. Yer gonna freeze out there."

Kiyoomi looks at him with scrunched eyebrows, and most likely, _a frown_ , underneath that signature mask but Atsumu remains unbothered as he chuckles. "No need to be so prickly, Omi-Omi! We're _friends_ , after all."

If it had been anyone, they wouldn't have seen Kiyoomi's _not-so-obvious_ flinching, but this was Atsumu who'd been observing the littlest details in him for the past few months... He never missed that detail and wondered if he ever said anything wrong.

He obliges though, and sits right next to Atsumu with an audible sigh. "I'm gonna kill Motoya tomorrow", he whispers.

Atsumu all but laughs and takes out what was in his bag. He brings out the thermos, plus two styro cups and filled them with hot cocoa. He hands one to Kiyoomi. When the latter shoots him a questioning look, he says, "I guess Samu and Motoya planned this a little too well? I just realized that a hot cocoa would NOT fit a party."

"You're just an idiot." He accepts the cocoa, and takes a sip. 

"Hey! How about ya?!? Ya think all these were really for bbq?? Who does barbeques on their rooftops at night anyway?!?!? If I'm an idiot, yer... idiot ** _er_**."

There was an exasperated sigh. "Were you trying to be funny?"

"OMI-KUNNNN!!!!"

Atsumu brings out the onigiri box with a pout, but still offers them to Kiyoomi. "Six on the left side has Umeboshi filling. Ya like those, _right_?"

Kiyoomi looks at the box, then stares back at Atsumu again. 

"JUST SO YA KNOW, I USED PLASTIC GLOVES TO MAKE THOSE."

"And I didn't drool on them, like yer always accusing me of."

"I thoroughly washed my hands too, ya know??"

"And I clipped my hair with those clips ya gave me, so ya don't have to worry about finding hair in these babies."

Kiyoomi's eyes remained fixated on his. And there was something in there that Atsumu can't quite put his finger on. _Sadness_? _Longing_? But... _why_?

Isn't this unfair? He rejected him. So why? _Is he pitying him?_

"You didn't even know I will be here. Why the extra effort?" he finally breaks his silence.

"Well..." Atsumu trails off, "Somewhere deep down, I was still kinda hoping I'd get see yer face tonight... I kinda miss ya." He admits.

Kiyoomi inhales a sharp breath, and in between gritted teeth, he says, " _Why_ are you acting like this?"

"Acting like what?"

_"Acting as if you **like** me."_

Atsumu's jaw dropped. _As if what?!?!_ He sets the box aside, and grabbed one of Kiyoomi's wrist. " _IT'S BECAUSE I FCKING LIKE YA, YA JERK!!!"_

"I'm not _fcking acting_ , get it through your thick skull!!"

"What is it that you can't get? Are ya a fcking sadist?"

"Do ya really enjoy hurting me this much?!?!? Huh? _Sakusa fcking Kiyoomi_??!?!?"

"Rejecting me is one thing. Liking another person is also another thing. But refusing to acknowledge my _fcking feelings for ya_...."

"Will that make ya feel better? Will it be easier for ya to be happy, _huh_? If so, I don't care anymore. Just don't ya _fcking_ say that to my face, _jerkface_!!"

"Yer killing me..."

He slowly lets go of Kiyoomi's wrist with an apologetic gaze, and the latter just looks back at him with a surprised look, mouth agape. "Look, _I'm sorry_... I kinda... lashed out. But listen here, and listen well."

"I never got to say this much when we last talked. And I need to get this out of my system."

He sighed.

"Omi-kun... _I like ya_."

"So much."

"Yer a too blunt jerk... Yer also savage and petty. _Especially to me_. I didn't even know how I got attracted to ya."

"But then, I see ya get so serious over cleaning your bathroom tiles,"

"I see yer eyes twinkle over thriller movies,"

"See ya frown whenever any of us talks with our mouths full,"

"And I can't help but think, this guy is _so cute_..."

"Then I didn't know I was already paying too much attention..."

"And I'm suddenly so aware of the tiniest details about ya."

"Like how ya seem a little bit excited when we talk about puppies. But ya seem like a cat yerself."

"How ya get so concerned when Bokuto and Hinata gets a little bit down, even though ya always claim that ya don't care."

"Like how ya always, _always_ have a spare shirt in case somebody needs them. Even though ya hate the thought of sharing yer things, and ya might actually be burning them afterwards..."

"Yer like an enigma that I want to know more about."

"Then I realized, I started thinking about ya day and night. What yer doing... How yer feeling..."

"Are ya eating well?"

"Are yabwith someone...?"

"I can't get ya out of my mind."

_"Ya scare me, Sakusa Kiyoomi."_

"Ya scare me, but I want more of ya."

Atsumu stares at him again.

"But ya made it clear during our last talk that ya like someone else."

"I'm not some selfish jerk who'll push myself to ya."

"All I'm asking is give me time."

"And don't ya dare deny my feelings!!!"

"Yer hurting me by acting as if they don't exist."

"Ya mean, all those feelings I nurtured were just a lie, _is that it?_ All those times I spent thinking about ya were just nothing?"

 _"Don't do that, please_."

"And don't worry, I'll forget about ya."

"So please, stop avoiding me and let's go back to being friends again, all right?" 

As if on slow motion, Atsumu sees Kiyoomi pulls down his mask, and reached out to cup both of his cheeks with both hands. **_"What if I don't want to?"_**

And then...

Kiyoomi leans in to press his lips against his. It was soft... and _warm_. _Sweet, even_. Everything Atsumu ever imagined the first time he discovers that he want nothing more than to kiss those lips. And he just melts into him, completely entranced by Kiyoomi's spell, until all he could ever think about is _Kiyoomi_. Kiyoomi's fingertips gently caressing his cheeks. Kiyoomi's smell. Kiyoomi's taste. _Kiyoomi's lips on him._

Atsumu couldn't help but cling tighter into the other's arms. The way that Kiyoomi is kissing him _oh so gently_ sends shivers down his spine, and makes him feel so weak, so boneless that he might just actually collapse. He's kissing him so, _so_ carefully as if he's some kind of fragile thing that he doesn't want to break, and Atsumu might just really cry. 

When they finally break the kiss, Kiyoomi stares into him and whispers, _"Atsumu, I like you too..."_

And Atsumu was so speechless, he could only stare back in a daze... and Kiyoomi is tenderly clutching his face, planting a soft kiss on his cheek, on his forehead, on his eyelids. He leans down to plant a kiss on his collarbones and nuzzles at the crook of his neck. _"I like you, Miya Atsumu..."_

"But I thought ya didn't like me..."

"And _I_ thought you like Hinata."

Atsumu lets out a small chuckle before gathering the other into his arms. _"Yer so silly..."_

"So are you."

"Ya like me, anyway."

"I do, Miya. _I do._ "

"Hey!!! Ya just called me "Atsumu" a while ago!!! _Where's my "Atsumu"?!?!?!?"_

"Kiss me first."

_"Don't mind if I do."_

~~~

**Extra 1:**

**skiyoomi**

❤️ 🗨️ ➢

 **motoyazzz, myaosamu, bktkoutaro, hshouyo, sunarin** and **1,** **598,786** others

 **skiyoomi** 🦊🦊💛💛

View all 78,987 comments

 **myaatsumu** 🥺🥺🖤💚🖤💚🖤

 **myaosamu** "Thank you Osamu and **motoyazz** " "Yer welcome idiots."

 **skatsstan** FVCK... IS... IS #SAKUATSU FINALLY CANON?!?!? WE NEED ANSWERS. 😭😭😭

 **motoyazzz** So happy for you two... 🥺😭🤧 I can finally _rest_ easy. 😉

 **bktkoutaro** ABOUT TIME?!?!? CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO, I THINK BOKUDAD'S GONNA CRY. 

**hshouyo** OH MYYYY!!! 😭😭😭 Congrats!!! Let's throw a party once you both get back to practice!!!! 😭😭😭

 **inuwanwan** 🤪👉👌CONGRATS VIRGINS

 **adriaht** 👁️👅👁️️💦

 **meian** Congrats, both of you!!! **inuwanwan** and **adriaht** , I AM LOOKING AT YOU BOTH. 

**sakusaxatsumu** Somebody please confirm this is SAKUATSU. I HAVE TRUST ISSUES. I still can't believe this... I think I'm gonna faint. AND THEY CALLED US DELUSIONAL ahshshshshsusuwuusjaushshs

**skiyoomi** Yes. It's SakuAtsu.

**myaatsumu** Who else could it be? 😳🤪

_(And that's how they became the no. 1 trending topic for weeks.)_

~~~

**Extra 2:**

**Atsumu:** "Motoya-kun!!! I heard about yer wittle cwush."

 **Motoya:** "Sakusa Kiyoomi, that... that traitor!!!!"

 **Atsumu:** "Guess who's this libero from Russia who will be announced for the National Team lineup along with all of us?"

 **Motoya:** "Shit. Atsumu... if you're making this up..."

 **Atsumu:** "Nope!!! I'm serious!!! _Yaku-kun_ will be on the National Team!!!! And guessss who has his numbeerrrrr?"

 **Motoya:** "..."

 **Atsumu:** "I DO!!!!"

 **Motoya:** *screams into the unknown*

_This is it._.. could it be... the start of his _late night phone calls_ dream?!?!?

~~~

**Extra 3:**

**The first SakuAtsu confession™: A summary**

**Atsumu:** "Omi-Omi, I have something to tell ya."

 **Kiyoomi:** "Well... I want to ask you something too."

 _(simultaneously)_ **Atsumu:** I like (ya)

 _(simultaneously)_ **Kiyoomi:** Do you like (Hinata-kun)?

 **Atsumu:** *thought the question was _'Do you like me'_?* (he a stupid, always assuming boi)

 **Atsumu:** *blushing* Oh, I do.

 **Kiyoomi:** *thought he heard _'I like Hinata-kun'_ * (he a jealous boi he didn't even notice it's not _'Shouyo-kun'_ )

 **Kiyoomi:** Oh... *about to cry* you do, _huh_? I thought so...

 **Atsumu:** *thought he was asking if Kiyoomi feels the same way as him* Well... how about ya?

 **Kiyoomi:** *confused about being asked if he likes Hinata (Motoya did it first)* I don't, sorry. 

They both cried that night.

_(They are idiots, yer honor.)_

~~~

**Extra 4:**

The day after SakuAtsu became a couple, Motoya woke up at _1:30 am_ to an all-familiar ringtone - the one especially reserved for his cousin. 

_What is it this time? Isn't the pining over?_

"Toya?"

"Kiyo... what's up? Are you guys fighting already?"

"No. I need your knowledge..."

"Okay then, what is it?" He sats up from his bed.

"Who do you think should put the _penis_ into the _butthole_? Is it me or Atsumu?"

"... the what now?"

"I guess I should say the more common terms, _dick_ or _cock_? _Member_? _wand_? _ding-a-ling_? Once, we even called it _schlong_. I just don't know who should put it in. After all, Atsumu has that monstro -

_Dear Diary,_

_I wished for late night phone calls... but not like this._

_\- Toya_

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this far!!! I hope you won't throw rocks at me for this hehe.
> 
> I hc Atsumu to be sappy af. 😂😂 Cause... he's... *slams fist on the table* LOVE.
> 
> Also, I know that Kiyoomi probably doesn't stay up too late, and takes care of his body well, but like... I'm picturing him becoming an idiot when in love. SORRY!!! I'M MADE OF IDIOT.
> 
> Also, blame my sister for sending me [this](https://www.premiermodelmanagement.com/blog/920-emporio-armani-underwear-ss16/). 🤦🤦 Please don't ask why...
> 
> Anyway, I'm thinking of Atsumu's ad displayed in [here](https://images.app.goo.gl/iUrCeKXY3TPnczzc8). But like, even in that whole black area. lol
> 
> Atsumu canonically calls Motoya, Motoya-kun HAHAHA. And Motoya calls Atsumu, Atsumu. (Furudate's running illustration of Sakusa and Motoya) I just wanted to incorporate it here too! ☺️
> 
> I don't know what I did with this lol. And I'm into switching SakuAtsu so they're kinda switching in roles too, if it's a bit confusing. hahaha
> 
> Also... yes 🤩🤩 KomoYaku grrrrrr. 🤩🤩
> 
> Two twt users (unconsciously? unknowingly? - they literally don't know me lol) made me a SakuAtsu stan: @min_mintobe (their writing is amazing!!) and @miyafour (chicken... AU). I want to thank them for ruining my life. loljk. They might not be able to see this trash, but i love them. ☺️ 
> 
> Haven't re-read this yet. I feel lazy hahaha!! If there are major errors(?) let me know(?).
> 
> This is for cloudyjudy 💛💛


End file.
